Mémoires de Son Parfum
by Amaterasu Kinesi
Summary: Ca va aller, me dis-je pour me rassurer et espère avoir raison, alors que je prends sa main chaude dans les miennes, froides et durs comme du granit. Elle frissonne à mon contact, mais ne la retire pas. Moi non plus, car j'aime l'avoir dans mes bras. Rien ne pourrait être comparable à cette sensation ou plus approprié que cela. Point de vue de Jasper
1. OVERTURE

_**Avertissement:**_

_A toutes fins utiles;_

_Aucune violation du droit d'auteur intentionnelle._

_La Saga Twilight et tous les personnages impliqués dans cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

_Toutefois, l'intrigue est tout à fait mienne._

_**-Cela vaut pour le reste de l'histoire.**_

* * *

**…**

**…**

* * *

******Mémoires de Son Parfum**

...

**OUVERTURE**

"Jasper?" Je l'entends appeler mon nom avec contentement. Sa voix est faible, remplie de larmes contenues, et à peine au-dessus du chuchotement, mais je peux l'entendre clairement ete elle sait que je le peux.

"Je suis là" Je lui assure, ma voix un peu plus forte que la sienne, de sorte qu'elle puisse m'entendre. A travers le manteau des ténèbres, je la discerne, me dirige vers elle et atteins sa main tendue devant elle comme une aveugle.

A l'instant où elle perçoit ma voix, ses émotions s'apaisent visiblement et j'entends le petit soupir de soulagement, qui porte son chaud et doux parfum, enivrant. Momentanément, mon esprit s'embrume, tout comme mes sens.

Parce que j'ai _besoin_ de la rejoindre et de rester près d'elle, j'espère et je prie pour que mon approche ne la mette aucunement en danger face à mon démon intérieur. Après une brève hésitation, instant qui me permet de tester mon sang-froid, je m'approche d'elle.

_ Ca va aller_, me dis-je pour me rassurer et espère avoir raison, alors que je prends sa main chaude dans les miennes, froides et durs comme du granit. Elle frissonne à mon contact, mais ne la retire pas. Moi non plus, car j'aime l'avoir dans mes bras. _Rien _ne pourrait être comparable à cette sensation ou plus approprié que cela.

"Je suis là," soupiré-je encore, cette fois contre le coquillage de son oreille. Et puis je souris, placidement, car elle frissonne quand mon souffle frais effleure et embrasse sa peau chaude, comme j'aspire et désire tant le faire. Quand je me risque à inhaler son parfum, elle sent toujours aussi bon et je peux ressentir mon démon s'agiter en criant des suppliques pour goûter à son élixir merveilleux et chargé d'arôme.

"Jasper..." souffle-t-elle enveloppant ses bras autour de ma nuque, caressante comme une plume, et attisant plus encore mon désir ardent, alors que son corps chaud supplie pour ma froide étreinte. Je la tiens avec ferveur et possessivement, comme je sais qu'elle en a envi, souhaitant pouvoir rester avec elle comme cela éternellement.

Parce que je suis celui qui aspire, douloureusement, à sa chaude étreinte... Elle ne le sait pas, ne doit pas le savoir parce que je ne veux pas, et ne _peux pas_ permettre d'entretenir un tel égoïsme. _J'en suis indigne_; la pensée est éphémère, mais résonne avec un écho, douloureuse vérité, que je déteste reconnaître et et me voir rappeler, mais qui pourtant doit l'être.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Lui demandé-je, inquiet, en raison de ce silence prolongé qui nous tient muets dans un moment apparemment intemporel; mes mots, à ma grande surprise, sont étouffés.

_ Ce doit être à cause de ses larmes et de la source accablante de ses émotions paralysantes qu'elle me transmet_, me dis-je, pas convaincu. Il y a tant de tristesse accumulée dans son corps fragile que je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment elle est encore capable de se tenir debout.

"Je ne veux pas en parler." Sa réponse étouffée, que je sens brûlante contre ma poitrine humide de ses larmes, me tient captif. "Tiens-moi" m'implore-t-elle. Comme si elle a besoin de me le demander deux fois.

"Bien sûr," acquiescé-je. À sa demande, je la tiens plus près, maudissant Edward de la faire pleurer, tout en souhaitant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je puisse l'étreindre plus fort encore. Cependant, tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est d'essayer de la calmer avec mon pouvoir, qui semble n'avoir aucun effet sur elle à cet instant.

_ Son désespoir est-il tellement profond que même moi je ne puisse l'aider?_

Savoir cela est plus douloureux que le fait qu'elle n'est pas à moi et ne le sera jamais. Je veux la protéger, pleurer avec elle, pour elle... Si seulement mes yeux avaient pu se remplir et verser des larmes, j'aurais pleuré alors.

_ Je me sens tellement impuissant._

"Merci," murmure-t-elle, et me gratifie d'une faible ébauche de sourire, avant d'enfouir son visage contre mon cou, ce qui me fait gémir par anticipation et frustration.

"Jasper?" interroge-t-elle, railleuse.

"Rien, ce n'est rien," lui assure-je avec un soupir vaincu.

_ Ma Bella, ma douce, courageuse, et innocente Bella, ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu me rends fou?_

* * *

**...**_  
_

**...**

* * *

_********__Note de l'auteur: __Ceci est juste l'introduction. Merci d'avoir lu. __Cette histoire a été traduite à partir de son original en anglais, avec l'aide de _**Chanur_._**_ Alors merci ______**Chanur**____ pour le rendre possible!_


	2. Première Aperçu

**Mémoires de Son Parfum**

** Premier Chapitre:**

_**Première Aperçu**_

Assis sur le siège incliné en cuir usé de mon bureau empereur en acajou, je me retrouve plongé dans mes pensées et fronçant les sourcils, je feins de contempler la fenêtre qui s'étend du plancher au plafond, tout en réfléchissant.

D'étranges événements ont eu lieu au sein de la résidence des Cullen, au cours des dernières semaines - surtout avec un membre _en particulier_ de notre famille - auxquels je n'ai pas osé réfléchir jusqu'à ce que ce jour _singulier_ m'y force. Comme je m'étais habillé de façon à impressionner, compte tenu de l'occasion, je ne pouvais plus ignorer l'inévitable, alors même que je continuais à me perdre dans mes pensées qui me rongeaient...

En réalité, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait, ce qui arrivait à chacun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui nous avait pris de parier _contre_ Alice? De tous les vampires, qu'arrivait-il à _ma_ douce Alice?

Avec son étrange capacité à être en mesure de regarder dans l'avenir et sa confiance aveugle que ses visions deviennent réalité, ce qu'elles deviendront quoi qu'il en soit, qui pourrait lui reprocher d'être aussi confiante?

Bien sûr, j'aime parier. En fait, Emmett et moi sommes toujours en train de parier et de nous lancer des défis mutuels. Juste pour prouver qui de nous deux est le meilleur vampire. Vraiment stupide, mais en fait, en temps que famille, c'est quelque chose que nous apprécions tous ensemble. Mais _cette_ fois-ci, c'était différent. Et différent de tout autre pari que nous ayons jamais fait.

Parce que cette fois, _cette fois_, ce devait être en désaccord avec ma ravissante Alice. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai ... Edward l'intellectuel ne pouvait pas penser à plier et à enfreindre les règles ni a en divulguer plus qu'il ne fallait, plus qu'il n'y était autorisé, et parler de nous à une simple _humaine_.

Il connaît mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, les dangers que ses actions pourraient infliger à notre précaire style de vie "humain". Par conséquent, _impossible_! Et la pensé qu'il puisse avoir l'intention de l'amener ici, dans notre maison, notre tanière, et nous la présenter comme sa raison la plus précieuse d'exister, n'était tout simplement pas possible non plus.

_ Non - Absurde! Edward, mon frère, ne nous ferait pas ça…_

L'idée même est tellement inimaginable que c'en est presque risible. Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été tellement distrait par ces pensées invraisemblables, lorsque, manifestement, c'est quelque chose qui ne se passera jamais. Ainsi donc, je ne peux pas être, et ne serai pas, d'accord avec ma précieuse Alice sur cette question.

Évidemment, je l'aime, mais nous avons, comme n'importe quel autre couple, des sujets pour lesquels nous acceptons d'être clairement en désaccord. En fait, la compréhension de nos différents désaccords nous a renforcée au fil des années_... Dieu que je l'aime_. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas avoir ou ne peux pas obtenir suffisamment d'elle!

Le ton de sa voix argentine, la façon dont elle semble toujours danser et se balancer autour de moi, toujours avec tant de grâce quand elle marche, son optimisme, et, oui, même son addiction, au fils des siècles, à la mode en perpétuelle évolution ... Cela déteignait parfois sur moi aussi. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard, il y a une question plus importante que je dois comprendre.

Peut-être qu'Edward a un plan et qu'il est, tout simplement, en train de leurrer cette humaine. Indubitablement, elle doit n'être rien d'autre qu'une proie, pour lui. Mais pourtant, cela ne concordait pas parfaitement. Nous _sommes_ végétariens après tout. Je ris de notre blague interne, des _végétariens_. Bien sûr, une fois par décennie, l'un de nous faisait une erreur, surtout moi. Mais toujours, nous essayons vraiment de ne pas décevoir Carlisle, notre figure paternelle, et de garder notre régime sous contrôle, en restant loin des tentations, _très_ _loin_ dans mon cas.

_ Alors que se passe-t-il cette fois avec Edward?_ Non pas qu'il soit la personne la plus simple à lire. Mais généralement plus de fois qu'à son tour, je peux encore déchiffrer ce qui se passe dans l'autodénigrement de cette tête, grâce à ses seuls sentiments.

Et ces derniers temps, ses sentiments ont fait des allers retours entre des phases de trouble, d'agitation et d'amusement, avec des intermèdes de bonheur. Mais surtout, il confine à la confusion et, bien sûr, à la _curiosité_ toujours présente.

Mais inexplicablement, ils semblent s'intensifier un peu plus chaque jour. Ce qui, si j'y réfléchis vraiment, est extrêmement rare pour Edward, car il n'a que rarement autant d'émotions différentes tourbillonnant en lui.

En fait, il semble presque, _presque_, avoir récupéré une partie de son humanité. Celle qu'il prétend toujours avoir perdue au profit de son démon intérieur. Il a tendance à être trop dramatique, comme on ne peut que le noter après avoir passé quelque temps à apprendre à le connaître.

_ Que fait exactement cette Bella Swan à notre frère?_ Me demandé-je amèrement pour la centième fois. Je soupire. Il semble impossible de déchiffrer ce qui se passe réellement dans sa tête... Bella Swan l'a tellement changé et elle n'a pas encore eu une influence directe, _pour le moment_. Je redoute déjà ce jour ... qui approche à grand pas.

En fait, l'autre jour, il avait presque coupé court à notre partie de chasse, car il était _inquiet_ au sujet de ses _chutes_! Sérieusement, je ne souhaite ni ne veut penser ça, mais je commence à croire que mon frère pourrait être à un tournant et en passe de devenir l'un de ces cas mentaux de vampires que l'on voit tous de temps en temps à travers les décennies et je ne peux pas accepter cela!

J'ai essayé de me dire que je suis irrationnel dans ma façon de penser, mais l'évidence est trop tangible pour être ignorée. Surtout quand j'ai commencé à remarquer des choses, comme les absences délibérées d'Edward.

Apparemment, il a commencé à se tenir à l'écart de la maison pendant de longues périodes, juste pour _observer_ cette Bella pendant son _sommeil_. Je veux dire, vraiment, quelque soit la manière dont on envisage les choses, c'est tout simplement ennuyeux et bizarre, en fait _plus que _ bizarre, à la limite _effrayant_.

Mais néanmoins, j'essaie de garder mes cogitations pour moi et de ne pas les penser trop fort autour de lui. Mais laissez moi vous dire que cela aurait été plus qu'un défi, s'il était effectivement resté autour de la maison à m'écouter plus que le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se préparer pour le lycée et la journée à venir, ce qui ne lui prenait jamais plus de trois minutes montre en main.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Jasper!" chante la voix argentine d'Alice. Rapidement, je l'entends ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, pour me trouver toujours assis à mon bureau, m'interrogeant.

Avec un sourire accueillant qui courbe le coin de mes lèvres, je me lève du siège usé de mon bureau pour lui faire face. Alice est, à tout moment, bienvenue pour interrompre mes pensées. Me tournant aussi rapidement qu'Alice est entrée, je pose une main sur sa taille, car elle est déjà dans mes bras, et la tiens contre moi.

Ricanant devant l'excitation qui illumine ses yeux, j'appuie doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Savourant cette sensation, ainsi que la façon qu'elles ont de se mouler et de s'entrouvrir pour moi seul, je prends un moment pour approfondir le baiser.

"Oui Alice?" Chuchoté-je contre sa bouche, goûtant son nom sur mes lèvres comme je le fais toujours, chaque fois que je l'appelle. Cela me fascine de ne jamais me lasser de cette sensation de justesse quand je prononce son nom à travers mes lèvres de granit, ou à quel point mon nom est mélodieux quand elle le prononce, _tout aussi juste_.

Mais le meilleur c'est de savoir qu'Alice a le même ressenti que moi. Après tout, elle est celle qui était partie à ma recherche, sachant que je la recherchais. Avant même que je ne sache que je la recherchais, et qu'elle serait la meilleure chose qui m'arriverait jamais, la seule que j'aurais besoin _d'avoir et de tenir à jamais à partir de ce jour..._

"Ils sont là!" s'exclame-t-elle. Tout excité, bondissant et dansant sur la pointe des pieds, elle appuya une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Oui, j'ai perdu le pari. Edward a _effectivement_ amené sa Bella et va nous la présenter. _Pouvez-vous y croire?_ Je sais que _je_ ne peux toujours pas y croire. Alors même que je suis ici, attendant leur arrivée, entièrement habillé pour l'occasion, je suis toujours dans un état d'incrédulité. Cependant, il semble que mon choc et mon incrédulité aient été remplacés par une simple et pure _curiosité_.

En d'autres termes, j'ai secrètement hâte à la rencontrer. _Il faut juste ne pas le dire à Alice._ Pour aussi longtemps que cela durera, avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits, fasse demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant loin de cette tanière pleine de vampires, et se rende compte qu'elle est sur le point de se suicider, ou tout simplement signer son arrêt de mort, en acceptant de venir ici.

Et bien sûr, comme j'écoute attentivement, Edward et Bella sont arrivés. Je peux juste entendre le doux ronronnement de sa Volvo, alors qu'il coupe le contact, et le gravier crisser sous ses pneus et son poids.

_ Honnêtement, quelle sorte d'humain pénètre volontairement dans une maison pleine de vampire ?_ Vous voyez? C'est la question exacte qui alimente ma curiosité sans cesse croissante, en dépit de mes réserves.

"Es-tu prête?" entends-je Edward lui demander. Je remarque, surpris, qu'il est nerveux et agité.

"Non, mais allons-y," est la réponse nerveuse de Bella et j'entends Edward pouffer, sans doute de son courage, comme la proie consentante et le prédateur abruti pénètrent dans l'antre des vampires. Je fronce les sourcils, Bella est nerveuse certes, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas le genre de nervosité auquel je me serais attendu de sa pa-

"A quoi penses-tu?" m'interrompt Alice, sincèrement curieuse, tout comme un chaton. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire sous cape. "Quoi?" me demande-t-elle un ton sévère, les yeux rétrécis. Je hausse les sourcils, mais laisse glisser ma répartie. Nous n'avons pas besoin de démarrer une dispute pour le moment. Moi aussi, je suis un peu nerveux. Je suis empathe, vous vous souvenez?

"Rien," soupiré-je de manière dramatique, sachant que ça va l'ennuyer. Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas de temps pour une toute petite vengeance, n'est-ce pas?

"Jasper-" commence-t-elle, ses yeux maintenant comme des fentes.

Mais elle est interrompue par les mots suivants d'Edward, "Où sont Alice et Jasper?"

Je me raidis. Le moment est enfin arrivé. C'est tout aussi bien, je tente un sourire rassurant vers Alice, mais je soupçonne que cela ressemble plutôt à une grimace.

"Viens," Je la presse, m'emparant de sa main, "Edward nous appelle. Ne soyons pas grossiers avec notre invité et allons rencontrer sa Bella."

Alice fait la moue, presque sur le point d'argumenter, mais ensuite se souvient de son excitation précédente et suit mon exemple bien volontiers. Nous quittons ma chambre, main dans la main, et nous descendons les escaliers afin de jouer jusqu'au bout le rôle de bons hôtes.

Furtivement, nous arrivons au pied des marches au moment où Bella étreint Esme en guise de salutation, fait un pas en arrière, et cherche Alice et moi dans la pièce. Quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Alice, Alice danse vers Bella.

"Bella!" l'accueille Alice de sa voix chantante, en avançant et enroulant ses bras autour de Bella, en guise de bienvenue. Bella, je peux le dire, est choquée par la manifestation d'affection d'Alice, comme je le suis, mais néanmoins heureuse et soulagée.

Elle pense probablement que la manière de saluer d'Alice est très semblable à celle d'un humain, ce en quoi, admettons-le, Bella a probablement raison. Alors qu'elles s'étreignent, je vois ses yeux s'attarder sur les miens, retenant mon entière attention, et je me retrouve à, complaisamment, incliner ma tête dans un salut un peu embarrassé.

Edward m'a mis en garde de me tenir à bonne distance de Bella. Evidemment, dans un premier temps, je n'ai pas compris son avertissement et à vrai dire, je me suis même senti un légèrement offensé. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui pour lutter contre mes tentations et envies. Mais je vais à une école semée d'embûches pour un vampire réformé et qui lutte, avec tous les types d'attractions douces et imaginables.

Par conséquent, de temps en temps, je me trouve imaginant différents scénarios. Ce qui comprend et ne se limite pas à moi séduisant un des _humains_, pour l'amener discrètement quelque part, et puis, vous savez... festoyer dans leurs exubérants élixirs de vie, en réponse à mon charme spirituel et attirant.

Bien sûr, rien de tout cela ne s'est jamais produit. Puisqu'Edward est toujours là pour donner un coup de pied dans ma chaise sous la table, avant que mes pensées ne prennent le meilleur de moi et que je puisse commencer à _agir_, plutôt que de planifier sur ces divers scénarios.

Alors que Bella rougit à quelque chose que lui avait dit Alice, quelque chose du genre " Tu sens vraiment bon, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant," je compris. Frémissant et glacial, je me permets de prendre une autre inspiration mesurée et prudente et-

_ L'odeur_ de _Bella est si douce_- et quand elle rougit, cela ne fait que rendre son parfum encore plus exagérément délicieux et attractif, _prononcé_. En un mot, _sublime_. Surtout quand je peux voire les taches de sang, visibles même pour l'œil humain, ressortant sur la surface de ses joues en surbrillance, me raillant et narguant mon démon pour qu'il refasse surface et -

_ Arrête tout de suite!_ Me réprimandé-je et je déclenche de manière flagrante une vague de mon pouvoir pour apaiser sa nervosité, mais surtout son embarras, pour mon propre bien. Avant que ne chantent plus encore pour moi ses joues roses et ces exaspérantes et tentantes taches de sang.

Edward fronce les sourcils vers moi, mais je hausse tout simplement les épaules, et, avec une légère surprise, je remarque que Bella est maintenant en train de me contempler, avec un regard qui ne peut rien dire d'autre que 'Merci, Jasper.' _Edward doit lui avoir parlé de moi,_ je suppose d'un air plutôt méprisant.

Les prochains mots d'Esme me sauve de plus de lutte avec mon démon et les images de toutes les façons alléchantes dans lesquelles je peux attirer Bella à l'écart du reste pour me gorger et festoyer...

"Edward, pourquoi ne pas jouer pour elle?" Avec un certain amusement, je remarque que son ton porte une pointe de suffisance. J'observe que son autosatisfaction semble refaire surface et sa fierté enfle à chaque fois qu'Edward tâtonne vers Bella, ou la tient simplement étroitement.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que je ne devais pas me vanter ", objecte Edward avec un sourire moqueur qui domine ses traits. Bella, il semble, ne veut rien de plus que de l'entendre jouer. Elle le tiens déjà en si haute estime. D'après ce que je peux _ressentir_, elle semble penser qu'il peut faire tout et n'importe quoi, à la perfection. Je ricane quand elle le confirme.

"Il y a des exceptions à toute règle." Lui assure Esme avec un sourire pour chacun d'eux, sa suffisance presque palpable pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Avec cela, Edward soupire d'exaspération moqueuse et prend Bella par la main pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc de piano, avec elle à ses côtés.

Profitant de cette opportunité pour pouvoir m'en aller, je suis plus que d'accord, ainsi que les autres, pour leur donner un peu d'intimité et retourne dans ma chambre avec Alice qui me suit de près. En vérité, je pense que je me donne un peu d'intimité.

Malheureusement, je suis en train de devenir rapidement très conscient des effets qu'a sur moi son sang qui me nargue. Avec une crainte exagérée (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi), je me demande comment Edward peut supporter d'être avec elle et de ne pas céder à la tentation. Après tout, selon ses dires, son odeur est plus attrayante pour lui qu'elle l'est pour le reste d'entre nous ou pour moi, mais je vous jure, je dois être à un iota derrière lui.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Ils ont l'air tellement bien ensemble», soupire Alice, heureuse, «comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre."

"Effectivement," confirmé-je alors qu'un petit pli se forme et s'approfondit sur mon front, que je tente immédiatement de dissimuler pendant que je prends résidence sur mon siège précédemment vidé.

Bien que Alice ne presse jamais pour connaître la cause derrière les réponses, je sais que ce geste n'a pas échappé à ses yeux qui voient tout. _Ses yeux qui voient tout, comment ai-je pu devenir aussi lamentable?_ Je suis en train de perdre pied... lentement mais sûrement. J'en suis sûr.

"Penses-tu qu'Edward lui a tout dit de nous?" demande Alice, me distrayant. Je soupire. J'en suis reconnaissant, même si je n'ai pas le droit de l'être à l'heure actuelle, n'ayant pas idée de pourquoi je suis reconnaissant et encore moins _soulagé_.

"Comme si tu ne savais pas," la taquiné-je, cherchant dans ses yeux, son visage, et sa bouche, les réponses que je n'ai pas à chercher très loin ni longtemps. Elles sont justes là, à ma disposition.

Alice sourit mon sourire préféré, celui qui atteint ses yeux topaze et les éclaire de l'intérieur. La tirant et l'installant entre mes cuisses écartées autour de sa taille, je l'embrasse alors, et la tiens contre moi, désireux de prolonger le baiser aussi longtemps que possible.

De la cambrure de chaque côté de sa taille, mes mains se réunissent au creux de ses reins et voyagent doucement le long de la courbe de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque, et s'arrêtent, berçant son cou dans mes mains fortes, lesquelles ne savent être douces que quand il s'agit d'elle, de mon Alice.

Durant une fraction d'un instant immesurable, mes yeux et ceux d'Alice aux paupières mi-closes et tremblantes, se croisent, et les miens lui sourient, vulnérables et mis à nue. L'échange me laisse le sentiment d'être à bout de souffle et de perdre mes mots. Bien que je tente d'expliquer les émotions tourbillonnantes que nous venons de partager et lutte pour mettre des mots dessus, tout ce que j'obtiens c'est -

"Alice," un murmure de son nom, un éloge respectueux contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Faisant en sorte que ma bouche n'abandonne jamais la sienne, je rassemble tout l'amour que je ressens constamment pour elle, et prononce son prénom. "_Alice_."

"Je t'aime aussi," me réplique-t-elle de sa voix argentine. Ma bouche sourit, et s'ouvre pour permettre à ma langue froide de tracer la longueur de sa tentante et frémissante lèvre inférieure, avec le même désir et besoin qui menace actuellement de me consumer, ce que je suis plus que disposé à permettre.

Il n'y a personne sur cette terre qui sait mieux qu'Alice ce que signifie cette douce caresse. Et comme pour le confirmer, elle me donne accès à son ambroisie succulente, dans une réponse silencieuse, et je savoure le goût mémorable d'Alice.

"Je sais," murmuré-je à son oreille, sur laquelle j'ai tracé une série de baisers papillonnants, en commençant par le creux de son cou cambré. Entre les murmures inexistants et les baisers papillonnants ici et là, nous nous émerveillons et reconnaissons la présence de l'autre, nous enlaçant, suspendus dans le temps, n'ayant besoin de rien de plus que l'autre, et de ces contacts innocents et passagers pour transmettre nos intentions.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Et voilà comment je suis devenu conscient d'Isabella Swan. La première fois que je l'ai vraiment _vu_... ma première _vision d'elle_. Certes, on aurait pu penser que fréquentant le même lycée qu'elle tous les jours (avec quelques exceptions délibérées), je l'aurais remarquée bien avant. Mais je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait, du moins pas avant aujourd'hui.

J'ai toujours été trop occupé à me concentrer pour ne pas tuer les civils confiants et innocents, pour lui prêter une quelconque attention. Et maintenant que je suis conscient de sa présence, je souhaiterais retourner à cet état d'ignorance, ou quelque part où il me serait permis d'oublier son parfum incontestablement délicieux, lequel sera, pour toujours, gravé dans ma mémoire et dans celle de mon démon.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Mais cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour l'instant. Alice me tire et je la suis, et la suivrais, aveugle et consentant, jusqu'aux profondeurs même de l'enfer, si elle le souhaitait. Pour elle, et avec elle, je ferais n'importe quoi.

"Je t'aime," disons-nous à l'unisson, à jamais lié au sort de l'autre. Ou est-ce _à la damnation_?

* * *

**…**

**…**

* * *

_** Note de l'auteur: **__Cette histoire a été traduite à partir de son original en anglais, avec l'aide de _**Chanur**_. Merci pour votre lecture et j'espère que nous lui avons rendu justice. Vos commentaires seront très appréciés!_

_ Nous nous réjouissons de vous annoncer le titre du prochain chapitre, le _**Chapitre Deux: **_**Ma Chérie, Ma Déesse**__. Comme il a déjà été écrit, tout ce qu'il reste à faire est d'attendre la traduction. Nous attendons vos nombreux commentaires!_


	3. Ma Chérie, Ma Déesse

**_Précédemment :_**

Mais cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour l'instant. Alice me tire et je la suis, et la suivrais, aveugle et consentant, jusqu'aux profondeurs même de l'enfer, si elle le souhaitait. Pour elle, et avec elle, je ferais n'importe quoi.

"Je t'aime," disons-nous à l'unisson, à jamais lié au sort de l'autre. Ou est-ce _à la damnation_?

* * *

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Mémoires de Son Parfum**

** Chapitre 2:**

**_Ma Chérie, Ma Déesse_**

Pendant que je réponds aux chastes baisers d'Alice, alors que nos respirations se font haletantes, j'entends ce qui ne peut être que le son d'une chaude larme glissant silencieuse le long de la pommette ivoire de Bella.

_Silencieusement_, si l'on veut. Je ricane contre les lèvres d'Alice alors que j'écoute les palpitations frénétiques du cœur de Bella, comment il s'arrête et bat à nouveau. Il est encore plus frénétique qu'avant, si possible.

Alice, alors, se détache de moi; assez loin pour contempler mon visage et me poser, de ses yeux curieux, une question muette, ayant remarqué la distraction de mes baisers.

"Écoute attentivement," lui demandé-je instamment, en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Elle fronce les sourcils un instant, me regarde incertaine, avant de décider de faire juste cela, écouter.

Presque aussitôt, la compréhension inonde ses traits parfaits, suivis par le plus idiot des sourires heureux, qu'elle puisse produire, l'air presque béat. Je ris de sa réaction et abaisse mes lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire elle en soupire de plaisir.

"Ces larmes ne sont pas si silencieux que cela" murmure-t-elle, amusée.

"Non" j'admets, "Pas pour nous qui pouvons entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur."

Alice hoche la tête et, avec un petit rire, elle me jauge et me demande dans un murmure presque inaudible, "Quels sont ses sentiments en ce moment?"

Après un moment de réflexion, je consens :"Elle se sent comme... si elle allait mourir,".

Amusé du visage choqué d'Alice, et pour son bénéfice, je m'empresse d'ajouter, "De bonheur, chérie."

Alice se détend instantanément au dessus de moi. "Oh," souffle-t-elle doucement, clairement soulagée. Confirmant, comme je m'en doutais, que son esprit était déjà en train de fomenter un plan dans lequel elle tenterait de sortir Bella des griffes de la mort, par la force, si besoin était, et même si elle allait contre la volonté de chacun. Têtue comme seule Alice pouvait l'être, je pouvais me l'imaginer clairement et cela me fit sourire.

Puis, remarquant mon sourire et enregistrant ce que je venais de dire, Alice, espiègle, me donna une tape sur la tête, avec un regard '_sévère_' échouant lamentablement, alors que le fantôme d'un sourire menace de courber ses lèvres et de la trahir, quand elle cède.

" Hé!" protesté-je, essayant de paraître contrarié mais sans grand effet, ma voix étant secouée de rire.

C'est le visage que je suis _le seul_ à voir quotidiennement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussis toujours à surprendre Alice inopinément. Je suppose que cela a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que c'est moi qui provoque chez elle cet effet là intentionnellement. Enfer, je mentirais si je disais que je ne me sens pas fier de ce fait. Il n'y a que _moi_ qui suis amené à voir le visage surpris et troublé d'Alice, grâce à _mes_ actions.

"Tu le mérites," grogne-t-elle, sans vergogne, alors qu'elle continue à marmonner entre ses dents, trop faiblement pour que mes propres oreilles n'attrapent ce qu'elle dit. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est d'avoir entendu les mots 'stupide Jasper' et ce qui ressemble à 'pas drôle du tout' quelque part au milieu de ses mots exaspérés.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle souffle et me regarde avec un dégoût moqueur et, bien sûr, je fais semblant d'être blessé et boude, lui faisant mes plus beaux yeux de chien battu. Cela ne fonctionne pas. Alice plisse les yeux en hochant la tête vers moi et en claquant sa langue en signe de désapprobation.

Elle a l'air tellement adorable quand elle boude, que ça la rend presque irrésistible, et que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, et ensuite de l'embrasser. Un instant prête à lutter, Alice pose une main contre ma poitrine pour me retenir, puis pousse un soupir de défaite et s'abandonne entre mes bras pendant que je la nargue avec des baisers papillon.

"Suis-je pardonné?" demandé-je, en la regardant avec des yeux de chiot et marquant des points en pinçant les lèvres, mais néanmoins avec un air suffisant et pas contrit le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, je sais qu'elle voit clair dans mon jeu. Mais ça, c'est la partie amusante et d'ailleurs, je mène la danse, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

"Je suppose-" soupire-t-elle de façon spectaculaire, "si je le dois."

"Tu sais que tu ne peux pas _vraiment_ m'en vouloir bien longtemps," lui concédé-je, en haussant légèrement les épaules. Je sais, c'est tellement modeste de ma part, n'est-ce pas?

"Oh, je ne peux pas?" me renvoie-t-elle, levant un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, sceptique. Après un moment de silence, Alice se lève, quittant mes genoux pour se tenir à quelques centimètres de moi, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Faisant la moue, je lui emboîte le pas jusqu'à me tenir collé contre elle. L'entendant haleter, je fais un petit sourire satisfait. Comme je le pensais, ma proximité l'affecte encore.

J'abaisse mon regards vers elle, avec le sourire en coin qui, je le sais, est son préféré, et ajoute tout en hochant la tête "En outre, tu règnes sur moi, chérie." Je caresse sa mâchoire sensuellement du bout des doigts et souriant j'observe comme ses yeux papillonnent et luttent pour rester ouverts. "Tes désires sont des ordres, tu te souviens?"

Alice baisse les yeux vers ma poitrine, un sourire de satisfaction ornant ses lèvres. Ses émotions en ce moment me disent tout ce que ses caractéristiques physiques ne peuvent pas, et si elle avait été en mesure de rougir ou si son cœur avait pu battre frénétiquement contre sa poitrine, comme celui de Bella, cela aurait trahi son embarras contenu.

Mais aussi rapidement qu'elle avait détourné les yeux, elle me regarde, à travers de longs cils noirs qui battent vers moi avec coquetterie, d'un regard taquin, et ma respiration s'arrête à cette vision.

Ce coup d'œil coquin qui clairement me défie, défi que je suis prêt à relever, est séduisant à plus d'un égard et menace d'envoyer mon cœur mort dans une explosion de battements frénétiques, risquant de le propulser hors de ma poitrine. Je suis hypnotisé, et ne peux penser qu'à la façon d'accélérer l'inéluctable et céder à la tentation.

Traçant du bout des doigts sa pommette, le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, et tout le chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, avec amour, je la caresse et tente de me raccrocher à toute forme de contrôle que je pourrais encore avoir en moi. Tout pour que je puisse arrêter la flambée de désir déferlant à travers moi et menaçant de de consummer mon corps froid, et qui est sûrement affichée sur mon visage par l'intermédiaire de mes yeux topaze.

Sa réponse vient sous la forme d'un chaste baiser, comme elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, et me tire vers elle pour éliminer la distance qui nous sépare, enchevêtrant consciencieusement ses doigts dans mes cheveux blonds, là où j'aime qu'elle me tienne avec ardeur au niveau de la nuque, avant que je puisse l'inonder de notre plaisir mutuel.

Avec la main libre qui n'est pas instamment et avec soin en train d'essayer de mémoriser tous les traits du visage d'Alice, j'explore son dos lentement, envoyant un frisson le long sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce que, moi aussi, j'entrelace mes doigts dans sa courte chevelure, juste là où ça la rend folle, au-dessus de la base de son cou.

Avec précaution, en m'assurant qu'elle reste collée à moi, j'avance jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Alice rencontre la résistance d'un mur et je me presse contre elle. Notre respiration est de plus en plus haletante alors que nous continuons à nous embrasser urgemment, mais avec douceur, et nous enlaçons comme si la force même de notre étreinte nous permettait de fusionner et de nous fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Luttant pour retrouver mon souffle, je suis le premier à briser notre baiser passionné idiot, je sais. Nous savons tous deux qu'aucun de nous n'a besoin d'oxygène. En fait, nous pouvons passer l'éternité sans respirer une seule fois et ne pas avoir besoin d'oxygène.

Non pas que je le tenterais, voyez-vous, il est assez inconfortable de ce priver du sens de l'odorat quel qu'en soit la durée. La réminiscence de notre vie passée dans laquelle nous n'étions pas encore damnés, nous oblige à faire au moins cette chose naturelle et nous rappelle de respirer.

"Alice" chuchoté-je contre sa peau, que mes lèvres n'avaient jamais quittée, avant de porter ma bouche sur la siennes une fois de plus et de l'embrasser, si possible, avec plus de passion et d'urgence qu'auparavant.

L'ardeur de mes actions tire de ses lèvres entrouvertes un gémissement d'extase pure qui me stimule. Prenant ses lèvres entrouvertes comme une invitation, je me permets de m'enivrer du nectar qu'elle garde derrière ses lèvres alléchantes, que seule ma langue peut explorer.

La façon dont le goût de nos nectar fusionne et s'oppose est quelque chose qui, à ce jour, est encore difficile à expliquer: c'est plus doux que le plus doux des miels que ce monde puisse offrir, plus exaltant que le sang le plus attirant, et beaucoup plus _gratifiant_.

Mes doigts fureteurs parcourent toute la longueur de son cou et de sa gorge, alors que je dénoue nos langues et taquine sa lèvre inférieure avec le bout de ma langue froide, induisant un frisson de sa part, avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire et de tracer un chemin descendant dans le creux de son cou, avec de tendre baisers, alors que ma bouche ouverte laisse un chemin luisant dans mon sillage.

"Jasper..." Je l'entends gémir mon prénom.

_Il est là_, le ténor séduisant que j'ai essayé, tout du long, de provoquer et d'entendre s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les extrémités jumelles de mes lèvres s'incurvent dans un sourire satisfait, alors que je berce son cou dans la paume de ma main et enfouis mon visage entre ses seins doux.

"Jasper..."

Son corps tremble délicieusement contre le mien et ma voix ne sait pas former d'autre son que la musique de son nom, qui s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres.

"Alice ..."

Ma voix, j'en suis sûr, sort rouge velouté, lacée avec des traces de mon amour pour elle et le désir de l'instant, et rien d'autre. Comme Alice caresse, amoureusement, de ses doigts titillant la longueur de ma chevelure ébouriffée, j'enfouis plus profondément encore mon visage dans l'échancrure de ses seins accueillants et gonflés. Les parsemant de petits baisers chastes au passage et humant son parfum, je grave cet instant dans ma mémoire avec l'esquisse d'un sourire secret.

"Je t'aime," Les trois mots, simples mais honnêtes, s'échappent de mes lèvres à bout de souffle, alors que je la supplie du regard; Mes yeux sont emplis d'amour. Je soupire, placidement; ceux d'Alice traduisent la même intensité.

"Je sais," m'assure-t-elle avec le plus léger des sourires, me coupant le souffle. "Je t'aime aussi, Jasper," ajoute-t-elle avec un soupir haletant qui ne cache en rien le sourire qui illumine son visage et courbe ses lèvres. Elle le fait de cette manière si particulière, qui ne manque jamais de me donner la sensation que je n'ai pas réussi à entendre ses secrets chuchotés. C'est sincèrement sexy.

En ce moment, rien d'autre ne compte pour moi. A part mon Alice, ma déesse, alors que je regarde dans ses yeux et me noie dans leur profondeur toujours présente, savourant le moment. Pendant un instant, tout semble être suspendu dans le temps, à part nous, alors que nous sommes ici, les yeux dans les yeux, exprimant notre amour partagé, avec des non-dits qui semblent ne posséder ni rime, ni rythme. Simplement – car cela ne peut pas être exprimé verbalement.

Aucun ne suffirait à exprimer mes sentiments, ni les siens. Machinalement, ma main se pose en coupe sur le visage d'Alice, et elle s'y appuie, cherchant avec avidité mon contact. Alice ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise quand mon pouce caresse enfin ses lèvres avec une étonnante précision et expertise.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, cependant, aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient fermés une fraction de seconde plus tôt, et reflète, une fois de plus, l'intensité et l'intimité de mon regard, qui nous tient ici, suspendu, dans une dimension intemporelle. Bien trop tôt, comme le reste, tout s'arrête brusquement.

Soudain, Alice se fige, rigide, et ses yeux regarde au-delà de moi, sans doute à travers moi, et contemplent un avenir pas si lointain, avec son esprit qui voyage loin de moi et qui se concentre sur quelque chose qui pourrait et devrait être. Même si je suis habitué à cela, pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de jalousie.

Chaque fois que l'avenir l'amenait loin de moi, à un endroit où je ne pouvais pas suivre, même si c'était pour une fraction de seconde, j'avais l'impression qu'on me prenait quelque chose de précieux que je ne serais jamais en mesure de récupérer. Cela me fait toujours me sentir comme si elle est hors de portée, et même si son corps est physiquement présent, enlacé dans mes bras, son esprit n'est pas là et c'est énervant et inacceptable.

Certes, n'importe qui peut penser qu'il est idiot de ma part de me sentir ainsi. Après tout, j'ai toute l'éternité pour aimer et faire l'amour à ma Déesse et, pourtant, je trouve que chaque instant où je ne fais pas juste cela, est un moment de perdu et une parodie. Juste au moment où je commence à m'impatienter et après ce qui semble durer un siècle pour moi, Alice revient vers moi, et le soulagement me balaie comme un torrent apaisant.

"Qu'as-tu vu?" lui demandé-je sans masquer l'appréhension qui engloutit ma voix. Au lieu de répondre, cependant, elle pose les pieds sur le plancher, se sépare de moi, saisit ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts, et se dirige vers la porte, me traînant derrière elle. J'en suis déconcerté et blessé. Je me permets de le manifester afin de la sonder.

"Nous devons trouver Emmett et Rosalie," explique t-elle, voyant mon silence inquisiteur. L'excitation illumine ses yeux et je me détends. Au moins, cette fois-ci, elle n'a rien vu d'inquiétant.

"Très bien," je m'adoucis, lui retournant le sourire qu'elle me lance, et qui semble être contagieux. Les émotions le sont toujours.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Emmett, Rosalie, je vais entrer!" annonce Alice, alors qu'elle fait intrusion dans la chambre d'Emmett pour trouver à la fois Rosalie et Emmett assis sur leur divan, et apparemment en train de discuter d'un sujet qui n'a pas l'air de rendre Rosalie trop heureuse. Que le bon Dieu ait pitié de chacun de nous, car cela pourrait tourner au vinaigre. Parce qu'une Rosalie mécontente rends la famille malheureuse et misérable, de cela on peut être certain.

"Hé, Alice," salue Emmett, imperturbable, semblant distrait et défait. "Et Jasper, pourquoi ne pas entrer?" Rosalie le frappe sur le haut du crâne et il ne bronche même pas. En fait, son sourire s'élargit.

Alice secoue la tête et je renifle. "Salut Emmett," lui dis-je, en cognant son poing et en inclinant la tête vers Rose en guise de salutation. Elle fronce les sourcils en retour, avant de fixer Emmett de son œil mauvais une fois de plus. Emmett hausse les épaules, inclinant la tête en direction de sa femme et j'acquiesce d'un air entendu.

Croyez-le ou non, mais il y a beaucoup plus derrière Emmett et son attitude bienheureuse et ses plaisanteries incessantes pleines de sous-entendus. Contrairement à beaucoup de nos semblables, surtout moi, il est, la plupart du temps, fermement optimiste, et si certaine fois cela peut être irritant, c'est actuellement très utile et encourageant. C'est pourquoi j'aime garder ce grand lourdaud dans les parages, il me rend optimiste.

"J'ai une annonce à faire," nous informe Alice, avec un petit sourire, de toute évidence indiquant qu'elle sait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, ce qui est toujours le cas. Je rigole silencieusement et Emmett roule simplement les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande Rosalie, en se levant et regardant Alice avec méfiance, irradiant apparemment l'inquiétude. Sa méfiance, cependant, est encore _très_ dominante.

"Impatiente, n'est-ce pas?" la taquine Alice. Rapidement, je m'approche d'elle et passe un bras autour de sa taille, par précaution, alors que les yeux de Rosalie se posent sur le presse-papiers puis reviennent vers le visage d'Alice. Toutefois, Alice l'ignore tout aussi facilement et Rosalie semble offensée. "Je veux juste voir si Emmett serait toujours enclin à m'instruire sur un jeu de balle?" Sa voix s'estompe. "Puisqu'une tempête approche," poursuit Alice, comme si cela ne signifiait rien pour elle que Rosalie semble être à un cheveu de l'assassiner

"Sérieusement?" demande Emmett. Ses traits s'éclaircissent et ses fossettes espiègles font une apparition, clairement excité par cette perspective. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir mon esprit s'alléger avec celui d'Emmett. Il n'y a absolument rien de mieux qu'un bon jeu de baseball avec la famille.

"Qu'en penses-tu?". Alice hoche la tête et roule des yeux quand Emmett grogne d'excitation, les mains en l'air alors qu'il évite une nouvelle claque de Rosalie, qui affiche maintenant un air narquois, lequel, s'agissant d'elle, équivaut à un sourire ces jours-ci.

"Bien sûr, je suis de la partie!". Presque toute la maison tremble du son de sa voix tonitruante. Alice et moi sourions en coin. "Tu me connais mieux que cela, femme?" réprimande-il et je rigole.

En dépit de son humeur, Rosalie semble être infectée par celle d'Emmett et commence à s'éclairer, un sourire incurvant visiblement ses lèvres. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle nous aimons garder Emmett près de nous, il fait fondre l'extérieur froid de Rosalie juste en agissant comme un enfant et en souriant.

"Maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire est de le dire-" Alice n'a cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Parce qu'elle est brusquement interrompu par le son du soudain grognement d'Edward, attirant l'attention de chacun d'entre nous. Au même instant, la réponse déconcertée et incrédule de Bella nous arrive "_Tu ne le ferais pas_?"

Si je connais Edward, et je _connais_ Edward, quoiqu'il envisage de faire, il le _fera _jusqu'au bout. J'aurais voulu le dire à Bella. Mais il semble qu'elle l'ait déjà deviné, à en juger par le bruit de ses pas hâtifs et précipités raclant contre le plancher recouvert de moquette, apparemment reculant et se rétractant.

Laconiquement, nous attendons de discerner ce qui va arriver ensuite. Un autre grondement retentit et tout d'un coup, tout ce que nous pouvons entendre c'est le son que produit la collision des corps d'Edward et Bella frappant la paroi de verre opposée de sa chambre et le cri de surprise étouffé de Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" nous demande Emmett, curieux. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir et détecter un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses émotions, lesquelles sont étroitement entrelacées autour de ses sentiments principaux de curiosité. Quoique bien masqué, il ne pouvait pas me tromper. Mettez ça sur le compte de l'empathie.

"Peut-être qu'enfin Edward a mordu un morceau de son _invitée_ ?" ricane Rosalie innocemment. Emmett et moi roulons nos yeux. _Rêve Rose_.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, bébé," réprimande Emmett et Rosalie parvient à avoir l'air légèrement embarrassée. "Je trouve notre invité attachante, en quelque sorte..."

_C'est ton enterrement Emmett ..._ pensé-je et grimace devant le regard furieux que Rosalie lui lance.

_Pouvons-nous sortir d'ici maintenant, Alice?_ Je jette un coup d'œil à Alice et la trouve en train de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je lui dis silencieusement_,_ _je pense que des morceaux sont sur le point de voler..._

"Nous allons enquêter," propose Alice.

_Alice à la rescousse!_

S'emparant rapidement de ma main, Alice et moi nous précipitons en dehors de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie avant d'assister à la pagaille sur le point de prendre place et nous dirigeons vers la chambre d'Edouard afin _d'enquêter_. Étant donné que ma curiosité a été chatouillée, je suis plus que volontiers.

Sûrement que rien ne s'était passé? Edward avait semblé tout à fait sous contrôle quand il l'avait tenu quelques instants plus tôt_. Il ne perdrait sûrement pas la tête soudainement, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Pouvons-nous entrer?" demande Alice doucement du couloir, alors qu'elle serre ses doigts et frappe à la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Pendant ce temps, je lutte laconiquement afin de démêler les sentiments émis à travers la porte fermée d'Edward. Ils sont en quelque sorte _confondant_, comme l'est le son du battement cardiaque de Bella. Il semble y avoir un genre de lutte en cours. Je fronce les sourcils. Cependant, _un rire_ retentit juste derrière la porte.

"Allez-y, entrez, s'il vous plaît," cède Edward, un rire dans sa voix. Dès que la voix d'Edward se fait entendre, Alice ouvre la porte sans se le faire répéter deux fois.

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, Alice en passe le seuil d'un pas dansant. Pour l'instant, je reste debout juste devant et regarde la scène qui me fait face avec un intérêt certain. Fixant Edward en goûtant l'atmosphère avec ma sensibilité surnaturelle et détectant la curiosité irradiant de Bella et l'aisance contenue d'Edward, je me penche plus avant dans la pièce.

Mon expression, alors que je regarde et m'imprègne de la scène devant moi, doit être, j'en suis sûr, un peu choquée. Bella est assise posément sur les genoux d'Edward. En nous voyant, ses joues brûlent d'une douce musique narquoise, m'incitant à faire une nouvelle pause devant la porte pour sa sûreté et sa sécurité. Dans l'ensemble, Edward paraît à l'aise et à même de se contrôler totalement.

Contrairement à moi, Alice ne semble rien trouver de mal à leur étreinte. Avec un sourire sur son visage, elle continue de marcher en dansant, de sa façon particulièremrent gracieuse, au centre même de la chambre, où elle s'assied souplement sur le sol, contente.

"Nous sommes venus pour enquêter," annonce Alice sans vergogne. Par son ton et ses émotions, je peux dire qu'elle est encore en train de sourire, d'un air satisfait, même si je ne peux pas voir son visage, puisqu'elle me tourne le dos.

"Cela donnait l'impression que tu t'apprêtais à manger Bella, et nous sommes venus pour voir si tu voulais partager." Bella se raidit un instant, avant de se rende compte qu'Edward souriait - sa confiance en lui était inébranlable. Je fronce les sourcils à cette constatation, _il semble que son sens de la préservation soit passé par la fenêtre_.

Je viens d'apprendre une chose sur Bella, elle rougit facilement, sans presque requérir d'effort. Et cela n'aide pas ma situation, ni la sienne, sur cette question. Étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'elle rougit, son sang bout de la plus séduisante des façons, _attrayant_. Me donnant envie de jeter au vent toute précaution et de perdre le contrôle, alors même que je sais que je ne le dois pas.

_En tant que tel, je dois essayer de rester à l'écart. En fait, rester précisément devant la porte semble être une très bonne idée, à chaque minute « rougissante »._

Je ne veux pas subir les foudres de mon frère. Non pas que je ne puisse le battre, mais parce qu'il est mon frère ... et que je l'aime. Et je ne voudrais pas être celui qui le rendrait triste en éloignant de lui sa raison de vivre, nouvellement trouvée. Je souhaite que personne, d'ailleurs, ne lui prenne son bonheur.

Pas tant que j'aurai la force de me battre contre ça. Edward est mon frère et j'aime le voir heureux, comme il l'est maintenant, avec Isabella Swan dans ses bras. Si, pour le voir heureux, je dois être extrêmement prudent autour de cette Bella, afin de garantir son bien être, sa respiration et sa vie, alors qu'il en soit aini.

_Merci, Bella, d'être venue dans sa vie... Un jour, je serai en mesure de te le dire, face à face. Pour l'instant, je vais veiller sur vous deux et m'assurez qu'aucun mal ne vous soit fait. Mon Alice, ma déesse, t'aime bien, donc c'est une raison suffisante pour moi de bien t'aimer._

_Et ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je puisse exprimer mon content de 'Remerciements', continue à rendre Edward heureux. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Tu es notre sœur, et la petite amie d'Edward ..._

_C'est drôle, il y a... - Non, cela ne peut être._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella, tu fais partie du clan des Cullen_. Cette pensée amène un indéniable et indubitable petit sourire satisfait sur mon visage. _Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella Swan_.

* * *

**…**

**…**

* * *

**_ Note de l'auteur: _**_Un grand merci à __**chanur**__, ma traductrice française! Sans elle, ce chapitre ne serait pas affiché. Elle est merveilleuse et d'une grande aide!_

_ Maintenant ... Encore une fois, je vous remercie beaucoup pour la lecture! Et pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont prêts à me faire connaître vos réflections sur l'histoire, vous serez récompensé par un aperçu du prochain chapitre . __**Chapitre 3:**__ Le Jeu._

_ Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!_


	4. Le match

**_Précédemment:_**

_ Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Tu es notre sœur, et la petite amie d'Edward ..._

_C'est drôle, il y a... - Non, cela ne peut être._

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella, tu fais partie du clan des Cullen_. Cette pensée amène un indéniable et indubitable petit sourire satisfait sur mon visage. _Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella Swan_.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Mémoire de son Parfum**

**Chapitre 3: **

**_ Le match_**

"Tu donnais l'impression de vouloir faire de Bella ton déjeuner et nous sommes venus voir si tu souhaitais partager." Bella se raidit un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'Edward souriait - sa foi en lui inébranlable. Je fronce les sourcils à ce constat, il semble que son instinct de conservation soit passé par la fenêtre.

"Désolé, je ne pense pas en avoir suffisamment à revendre" répond Edward, son bras maintenant Bella imprudemment près de lui, la faisant rougir de nouveau. Pendant un instant, je suis impressionné et choqué, mais ça passe rapidement.

"En fait," j'interromps, souriant malgré moi et m'autorisant à pénétrer dans la pièce "Alice dit qu'il va y avoir une véritable tempête ce soir, et quand elle l'a annoncé à Emmett, il a accepté de jouer au ballon. " Mon sourire s'intensifia. "Êtes-vous de la partie ?"

Apparemment mes paroles rendent Bella confuse. Cependant, je peux dire qu'elle juge qu'Alice est plus fiable que les météorologues, ce en quoi elle a raison. _Si_ c'est bien ce à quoi elle est en train de penser, ce qui, même si je ne peux lire dans les pensées comme Edward – quoiqu'il ne puisse même pas lire les siennes, semble être le cas.

Je vois les yeux d'Edward s'illuminer, mais il semble hésiter alors que son regard se tourne vers Bella. Je les fixe avec curiosité, un froncement de sourcil ornant mes traits de granit, et médite sur l'abandon avec lequel il s'exprime devant sa Bella, sa petite amie humaine. Il semble complétement à l'aise d'être lui-même devant elle. Elle aussi semble à l'aise, comme si les événements, qui se déroulent devant elle, sont une seconde nature pour elle et tout à fait normaux, quand de tout évidence ils sont tout sauf cela. Encore une fois, je me surprends à penser que Bella Swan est une intéressante et folle petite humaine.

Normalement, la réaction des humains face à nous est la peur panique et soit fuir ou tout simplement ressentir l'envi de tuer ces créatures qui ternissent leur société et menacent leur existence quotidienne. Bella est différente dans tous les aspects, et cela a été la cause de la souffrance prolongée d'Edward. Car il ne pouvait pas croire, bien que cela le rende maintenant heureux, que Bella l'accepterait si aisément, lui, un vampire, un tueur et un prédateur, et partagerait ses sentiments. Cela le perturbe au plus haut point. Mais là encore, il est là, la maintenant aussi près de lui que possible, sans intention de la lâcher de sitôt, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui.

De nouveau, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si Edward ne lui avait jamais avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Serait-il devenu fou ? Ou peut-être se serait-il perdu dans sa désolation, alors que nous aurions été forcés d'assister, impuissants, à la perte d'un membre de notre famille ?

Son dilemme avait véritablement troublé et affecté chacun d'entre nous à un niveau différent. Tout particulièrement Esme et Rosalie, les plus affectées de notre groupe.

Là encore, Rosalie a ressenti un éminent sentiment de jalousie et oui, il y a une profondeur à sa jalousie. En fait, celle-ci est encore plus profonde que ce que j'aurais pu sonder, si je n'étais resté que sur la périphérie. Rosalie semble être incapable de comprendre et de se réconcilier avec le fait que Bella puisse, _volontairement_, vouloir être partie intégrante de notre damnation éternelle.

Donc le fait que Bella puisse aller aussi loin, jusqu'à _penser_ à abandonner tout ce dont Rosalie avait été si brutalement dépouillée dans le passée et qu' elle donnerait absolument tout pour récupérer, et sachant que c'était impossible, alors que Bella avait encore ce _choix_, tétanisait littéralement Rosalie et la mettait hors d'elle, faisant résonner le nom de Bella et toute mention de Bella elle-même, comme une malédiction au milieu du silence de la nuit.

Et le fait qu'Edward désire cette enfant n'améliore pas ses chances non plus. Car il n'avait pas donné à la toujours désirée Rosalie Hale un deuxième coup d'œil, quand elle les avait rejoint, Carlisle et lui. Certes, Carlisle l'avait amenée à Edward dans l'espoir qu'il la choisirait comme sa compagne, son âme-sœur et mettrait fin à son éternelle solitude. Mais il ne l'avait pas choisie Edward était, est et restera à jamais un adolescent obstiné, sans jamais changer.

"Bien sûr, tu peux amener Bella" pépia Alice, provoquant de ma part un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais pas assez vite, Bella l'avait probablement surpris.

"Veux-tu y aller ? " lui demande Edward.

"Bien sûr" répond-elle. Elle semble se battre pour ne pas désappointer Edward, bien que le son de sa voix ne laisse rien paraître, et _je_ suis le seul à pouvoir détecter l'incertitude révélatrice de ses émotions. "Euh, où allons-nous? "

"Nous devons attendre le tonnerre pour jouer – Tu verras" lui promet Edward en réponse.

"Aurais-je besoin d'un parapluie? "

Tous les trois nous éclatons de rire bruyamment. Il n'y a que Bella Swan qui puisse se soucier de telles bagatelles. Une nouvelle fois la particularité de Bella me frappe. Elle est, sans aucun doute, à son aise ici, parlant avec nous comme ses égaux, alors même qu'elle est totalement entourée par sept vampires meurtriers, qui peuvent l'attaquer à tout moment, sans avertissement ni préambule. Et je peux vous assurer que si cela avait été dans nos intentions, elle n'aurait pas pu survivre. Il ne lui aurait pas été possible d'échapper à son sort, si nous avions choisi de mettre fin à sa vie. Cependant ce n'était pas notre choix. Maintenant, je me retrouve surpris pas son audace. Bella était volontairement entrée dans notre tanière, cette enfant avait du cran, je devais bien le reconnaître. Et incapable d'ignorer ces faits, je me retrouve à l'admirer sous ce nouvel éclairage.

"En aura-t-elle besoin? " demandé-je à ma douce Alice.

"Non" Alice est affirmative. Mes yeux s'aventurent sur Bella, et j'observe attentivement ses émotions et comprends que le simple non d'Alice semble être la seule assurance dont elle ait besoin. Toutefois Alice continue à expliquer, "La tempête va frapper la ville, laissant la prairie où nous allons jouer relativement sèche."

"Alors c'est bon" dis-je simplement, sentant l'enthousiasme extatique qui se propage autour de la pièce, et, naturellement, Bella semble impatiente plutôt que tétanisée par la peur.

"Allons voir si Carlisle veut venir". Alice se précipite vers la porte d'un pas fluide, saisissant ma main au passage. Une fois dehors, je réussis à refermer discrètement la porte d'Edward derrière moi.

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà" la taquines-je, en avançant rapidement dans le couloir.

"A quoi allons-nous jouer" entends-je Bella demander à Edward sur un ton exigeant. _Oui, elle est définitivement courageuse d'exiger quelque chose d'un vampire._

"_Toi, tu_ regarderas" précise-t-il. Le coin de ma bouche se courbe dans un petit sourire que je ne peux retenir. La petite humaine a réellement pensé qu'elle allait _jouer_ aux cotés de vampires durs comme du diamant. _Amusant, petite Swan_, je rigole en silence. "_Nous_ allons jouer au baseball. "

"Les vampires aiment le baseball ? " Le ton de Bella est incrédule et amusé et je l'imagine en train de rouler les yeux rapidement.

"C'est le passe-temps des américains" répond Edward avec une moqueuse solennité. Mon sourire s'élargit et je rigole de manière audible.

A ce moment, Alice et moi avons atteint la porte du bureau de Carlisle et silencieusement nous l'ouvrons sans frapper. Nous entrons et, comme prévu, Carlisle est assis avec un livre ouvert à la main. Tranquillement plongé dans sa lecture avec Esmé à sa droite qui lui tient sa main libre. Avant notre venue, elle le regardait attentivement, un sourire d'adoration étirant et courbant ses lèvres, essayant de ne rien rater de ce qu'il faisait, même pas un froncement de sourcil.

Maintenant que nous sommes entrés dans la pièce et avons interrompu leur confortable intimité, Carlisle et Esmé, posent leurs regards sur nous et nous saluent avec un sourire chaleureux et accueillant, alors que nous nous approchons jusqu'au pied du bureau derrière lequel ils sont assis, se tenant toujours la main.

"Qu'as-tu à l'esprit, ma chère Alice" s'enquiert Carlisle avec un sourire, abaissant son livre lorsqu'il aperçoit le visage espiègle et exciter d'Alice. Je dois admettre que cet homme la connaît bien. En conséquence, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tousser dans le but de couvrir le rire qui s'échappe de mes lèvres souriantes. Mais ça ne marche pas. Alice me fusille rapidement des yeux et je lui rends son regard, essayant de donner l'impression de ressentir un peu de remords, mais échouant lamentablement. _Oh je vais avoir de doux ennuis plus tard_.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? " demande Esmé, "Dites-nous ce que vous avez à l'esprit, puisque vous semblez vouloir nous demander quelque chose, Alice, Jasper".

"Il va y avoir une vrai tempête ce soir" annonce Alice, très impliquée, "Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions jouer au baseball et les autres ont déjà donné leurs accords. " Je souris, l'encourageant d'un hochement de tête. "Donc nous voulions savoir si vous souhaitiez vous joindre à nous. " Carlisle et Esmé se regardent avec un rapide sourire et une étincelle de compréhension dans les yeux.

"Je crois, j'en suis sûr, " Carlisle marque une pause " que tu connais déjà la réponse à ton invitation cordiale. " Ce n'est pas une question mais plutôt une constatation. Et, de là où je me tiens, je peux gouter et sentir l'excitation et l'amusement qui dominent leurs émotions.

"Evidemment, " Alice hoche la tête, "Je pensais juste que c'était plus poli de demander. "

"Merci, nous serons heureux de nous joindre à vous" dit Carlisle avec reconnaissance et un sourire calme ornant ses lèvres, pendant qu'Esmé hoche la tête et sourit, acceptant également au même titre que son mari et notre patriarche.

"Bella et Edward se joindront-ils à nous ?" s'enquière Esmé pleine d'espoir, cherchant entre Alice et moi une confirmation. De tout évidence, elle aime déjà Bella et a pris sur elle de l'adopter comme une autre de ses filles sans hésitation. Elle est comme ça Esmé.

"Oui, Bella a donné son accord. Et maintenant les deux sont repartis chez Charlie pour voir s'il est d'accord. " répond Alice béatement, alors que je souris simplement.

"De toute évidence, il va dire oui. " dis-je.

Alice souffle béatement, en roulant ses yeux et hochant la tête avec impatience, causant nos éclats de rire à Carlisle, Esmé et moi, alors qu'elle fait semblant d'avoir l'air indigné, tout en essayant de contenir son propre éclat de rire, lequel tente de courber les coins de ses lèvres adorables. Les lèvres d'Alice me distraient fugitivement, ce qui éteint mon rire, alors qu'elles me séduisent et me supplient de me pencher et de les embrasser, quand le chant argentin de son rire s'échappe enfin de sa bouche.

Mon envie doit être visible, puisque Carlisle décide d'interrompre mon désir tourmenté à ce moment précis. De loin, je crois l'entendre se racler la gorge et appeler mon nom. Mais je fais semblant de ne pas écouter, toujours captivé par la bouche d'Alice et mon désir de l'embrasser.

"Jasper?"

" Umm…" ma réponse distraite n'est qu'un murmure, alors que Carlisle m'appelle une troisième et dernière fois, et que sa voix semble étrangère à mes oreilles, comme si un inconnu me parlait.

Alice attrape mon regard tandis j'essaye de me battre pour arracher mes yeux de ma déesse parfaite, dont le regard devient penaud, séduisant et accueillant, avec un éclat audacieux. J'aime la façon dont je peux encore la rendre penaude, cette femme qui n'est jamais intimidée par quoique ce soit. Qui l'aurait cru, à la regarder maintenant ?

" Vous avez mentionné que les autres ont accepté, même Rosalie?" continue-t-il, dès que mes yeux, avec beaucoup de regret, se détachent enfin du visage et de la bouche d'Alice, pour rencontrer ceux de Carlisle.

"Oui" soupiré-je " ils ont été les premiers à l'apprendre. "

"Très bien, merci." Pour finir, nous sommes cordialement congédiés "Allez-y maintenant."

"Alice" dis-je, lui offrant ma main. Alice entrelace bien volontiers ses doigts avec les miens, ceux-ci envoyant des décharges d'électricités dans ma main et le long de mon bras. Je souris et elle me retourne mon sourire. Sa sérénité m'indique qu'elle aussi a senti le choc électrique.

"Carlisle, Esme," les salué-je d'un ton bref, inclinant ma tête respectueusement devant chacun avec un sourire sincère, qu'ils me retournent aussitôt.

Avec Alice sur mes talons, je me dirige vers la sortie et d'un mouvement rapide, nous sommes hors du bureau de Carlisle et nous dirigeons vers notre chambre. Ne formant qu'un seul esprit, elle sait que je pense au fait que nous avons été interrompus plutôt et comprend que nous nous apprêtons à nous noyer de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et d'après ce que me disent ses émotions, elle est aussi impatiente que moi de reprendre là où nous sommes arrêtés précédemment.

* * *

…

* * *

En dépit de nos lèvres qui se cherchent fiévreusement et passionnément et de nos mains qui s'égarent et caressent tout ce qu'elles peuvent atteindre, Alice et moi n'avons pas besoin de davantage de contact physique pour le moment. Je me délecte simplement de l'intense sensation que son touché m'apporte, comme il laisse un chemin de feu glacé sur ma peau, en sachant, alors que je la goute, que j'ai le même effet sur elle.

Comme je l'ai mentionné auparavant, j'ai toute l'éternité pour faire l'amour avec elle, il n'y a pas d'urgence, et d'ailleurs, même si nous n'avons _rien d'autre que_ du temps, il semble qu'à l'heure actuelle, nous n'en avons pas en quantité _suffisante_, étant donné que le temps qui nous reste avant le début du match, ne serait adéquate que pour des préliminaires sensuels et taquins.

* * *

…

* * *

Alors que nous arrivons à la clairière, qui sera une nouvelle fois le témoin, comme tant de fois auparavant, de nos folles parties de baseball, la bruine qui avait persisté toute la soirée jusqu'à maintenant, s'arrête. Exactement comme Alice l'avait prédit. Jetant un coup d'œil à la prairie familière, je remarque que rien n'a changé depuis notre dernier match. Seul diffèrent les émotions de chacun.

Emmett et Esmé sont content et heureux que Bella se joigne à nous Carlisle est ravi qu'Esmé et Edward puissent profiter de cette partie en compagnie de Bella Rosalie prétend ne pas être affectée Alice vibre quasiment d'excitation et d'anticipation et moi, je ne suis pas certain de ce que je ressens. Les émotions de chacun d'entre eux semblent noyer les miennes et je n'arrive pas à y accéder suffisamment longtemps pour déchiffrer ce qui se passe en moi exactement.

Pendant que nous attendons qu'Edward et Bella arrivent, Carlisle s'occupe de délimiter un périmètre pour notre partie, alors qu'Alice et moi bavardons en plein milieu du champ et qu'Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie sont assis sur un affleurement de roches nues, à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils vont forcément surgir d'ici peu de temps.

Un éclat de rire nous interrompt momentanément, et nous prenons un moment pour regarder dans la direction d'où il provient, assurés que ce doit être le rire d'Edward. De quoi rit-il exactement ? Je me le demande et n'en suis pas sûr. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment je commence à ressentir le rush de la partie, alors qu'il balaye tout le monde et me noie.

Edward est enfin arrivé, je peux l'entendre marcher et Bella est avec lui, le suivant d'une démarche instable. Avant même que mes yeux puissent la voir, je peux la _sentir_. Et je n'en crois mon nez, en me rendant compte qu'elle est encore plus appétissante dans la bruine, et que ses cheveux humides, même sur cette grande distance, me tourmentent à chaque mouvement.

J'essaye de me dire que je _resterai au maître de moi_, avant que ma détermination ne puisse flancher et s'effriter. Alice est immédiatement à mes côtés, plus proche qu'avant, me tenant la main et la serrant de façon rassurante. Lui jetant un coup d'œil en remerciement, je souris fermement et essaye de respirer l'odeur de Bella autant que possible. Une précaution nécessaire, avant qu'elle n'apparaisse effectivement devant moi, alors que je ne suis pas certain si oui ou non, je serai capable de contrôler mes pulsions et de la laisser repartir en vie, ou avec ma santé mentale intacte. Alors qu'ils apparaissent enfin et que tout le monde, à part Rosalie, se rapproche et les salue, Alice quitte mes côtés et glisse vers eux.

"Il est temps" annonce-t-elle. Et bien sûr, dès qu'elle prononce ces mots, un grondement sourd de tonnerre commence à secouer la forêt autour de nous, et explose à l'ouest, vers la ville. Quelques mots sont encore échangés avant qu'Edward et ceux, sauf Esmé, qui sont allés saluer Bella, aillent rejoindre Carlisle et moi sur le terrain.

Même si je suis conscient que la partie est sur le point de commencer, et que je suis impatient, mon attention reste fixé sur l'humaine, qui a été laissée au bon soin d'Esmé. Avec une légère curiosité, je suis leurs formes qui s'approchent, marchant vers nous à vitesse humaine, jusqu'à la clairière où Bella sera en mesure de regarder le match sans se mettre en danger.

Durant cette courte marche Esmé parle aimablement avec Bella. A en juger par les différentes vagues d'émotions qui traversent Bella, je suppose qu'Esmé doit être en train de partager avec elle sa propre histoire, la façon dont elle a été sauvée par Carlisle, son mari compatissant, et est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Souriant doucement, je suis heureux de ce que je _perçois_ de Bella, et encore plus quand je réalise qu'elle n'émet aucune pitié. Esmé n'aime pas quand les gens qui entendent son histoire ressentent de la pitié.

Quand Esmé s'arrête enfin, Bella s'immobilise à côté d'elle, ayant atteint le bord du champ sur lequel nous allons bientôt commencer le match. Nous nous sommes déjà organisés en équipes de deux, et nous n'attendons plus que le top d'Esmé pour commencer.

" Très bien" lance Esmé de sa voix claire qui porte jusqu'à nous, " Batte en l'air".

Alice se tient raide comme une tige sur la plaque du lanceur, juste en face de ma position en tant que receveur, en tenant la balle entre son pouce, son index et son majeur, et gardant se deux mains sur sa taille. Puis, aussi rapide qu'un cobra, sa main droite donna un petit coup et la balle claqua dans le centre de ma paume.

_La partie a commencé_. Je renvoie la balle dans la main d'Alice. Elle se permet un bref sourire, qu'elle dirige vers moi et que je lui retourne. Et puis sa main se projette à nouveau. Cette fois cependant, la batte tourne suffisamment vite pour rentrer en contact avec la balle et la renvoyer avec un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre.

Soudainement distrait par certaines émotions, je zoome sur celles-ci et ressent la compréhension se détacher des émotions de Bella je lui lance un bref coup d'œil, alors que tous ceux autour de moi, à part Alice, se précipitent dans un tourbillon de mouvement en essayant de rattraper la balle.

"Home run" l'entends-je murmurer brièvement. _Pas discret_; je souris en coin et tourne ma tête de nouveau dans le jeu.

"Attend" l'avertit Esmé, écoutant attentivement, une main levée.

Emmett est maintenant en train de courir autour des bases et Carlisle le suit impeccablement. Edward court après la balle, avec un vif besoin de se faire valoir auprès sa compagne tout en faisant la chose qu'il aime le plus : courir. Mais je suppose que cela viendra en seconde position dorénavant, médite-je. Ou quelques soit l'ordre de ses priorités maintenant, parce que de toute évidence, ce qu'il aime le plus c'est être avec Bella et il n'échangera jamais son temps avec elle contre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Maintenant, il semble avoir pris l'habitude de l'amener avec lui pour faire les choses qu'il chérit le plus, lui montrant tout, et rendant chaque étape du chemin encore plus mémorables. Je doute que cela change de sitôt.

Avec un sourire et un hochement amusé de la tête, je regarde l'exubérant Emmett faire un home run avant qu'Edward puisse attraper la balle et il fait en sorte de l'afficher en criant dans l'excitation du moment. Le prochain tour, Rosalie est à la batte.

Comme elle est capable de décrocher un coup de poing terrible, elle a aussi, comme on peut l'imaginer, un bras incroyable en tant que batteur ce qui lui permet d'envoyer la balle au-delà du terrain. L'orgueil béat d'Emmett et ses acclamations, mettent un sourire sur son visage et son attitude tout entière change, lui permettant de se relaxer et d'apprécier la partie comme il se doit, et me permettant de me détendre.

Alors que nous continuons de jouer, je ne peux m'empêcher, pour une raison inexplicable, d'être embarrassé, alors que je cours vers la première base et que Carlisle entre en collision avec moi, faisant un bruit de tonnerre comme deux énormes chutes de rochers. En dépit de mon embarras, je suis content de réaliser que Bella a bondi, préoccupée par notre bien-être à Carlisle et à moi.

_Donc son amour s'étend à la famille aussi, et ne concerne pas qu'Edwa_rd, observes-je du coin de l'œil et j'essaye de lui envoyer une petit dose de réconfort. C'est une bonne chose, ça prouve qu'elle peut facilement s'intégrer dans une grande famille, même si cette famille est remplie de vampires.

Quand c'est au tour d'Edward de lancer, l'équipe d'Emmett est en avance d'un point. Prenant une pause, il court au côté de Bella, ruisselant dans l'excitation de lui demander son opinion et ce qu'elle pense du match pour l'instant. Ecoutant vaguement leur conversation, je m'occupe de détourer le terrain de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose que dit Bella attire mon attention :

"Je suis un peu déçue" fait-elle remarquer.

Je fronce les sourcils, me sentant tout aussi curieux et confus que les émotions d'Edward m'informent qu'il l'est.

"Pourquoi ? " demande Edward, exprimant sa perplexité.

"Eh bien, ce serait bien si je pouvais trouver juste une chose que vous ne soyez pas capable de faire mieux que quiconque sur cette planète" explique-t-elle avec un sourire dans sa voix.

_Oh, donc elle est en train de le taquiner_, pense-je, un peu désappointé. En ce moment, sans même avoir à les regarder, je peux sentir qu'Edward est en train de sourire, lui coupant le souffle, et pour une raison quelconque cela…

"C'est mon tour" informe Edward, se dirigeant vers la plaque de lancer.

Après cela, le score change constamment pendant que la partie continue et nous nous frolons les uns les autres comme des joueurs de baseball de rue, se relayant en tête. Le tonnerre gronde, mais nous restons au sec comme l'avait prévue mon Alice.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Carlisle est de nouveau au lancer, quand, tout à coup, ma déesse halète et sans hésitation je cours la rejoindre. Edward, comme toujours, croise son regard et quelque chose circule entre eux à cet instant. Il est aux cotés de Bella avant que moi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, puisse demander à Alice ce qui ne va pas. Dans des moments comme celui-là, Edward m'irrite et suscite ma colère. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était injuste qu'il sache ce qui ne va pas avec mon Alice avant moi.

"Alice?" la voix d'Esmé est aussi tendue que je me sens.

"Je n'ai rien vu…je n'aurais pas pu dire…" murmure Alice en rencontrant mon regard inquiet et inquisiteur. Tous les autres s'étaient rassemblés et nous entouraient.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe Alice ?" demande Carlisle de la voix calme et autoritaire qu'il utilise à chaque fois qu'il se heurte à la réticente d'Alice. Son calme trompeur me donne envie d'attraper Alice par les épaules et de la secouer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose, _quoi que ce soit, _ afin de mettre fin à mon supplice. Au lieu de cela, je reste calme, comme les autres, et attends avec impatience qu'Alice ouvre sa bouche et parle enfin.

"Ils se déplacent beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que je pensais. Je vois que j'avais une perception erronée avant." murmure-t-elle. Je trésaille car je sais à quel point Alice déteste admettre qu'elle puisse se tromper. Ce soir, je la réconforterai. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de plus d'informations que ce qu'elle nous donne. Je me penche vers elle dans une posture protective.

" Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" lui demandé-je. J'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre que cela puisse être un _changement_ plutôt qu'une _erreur_.

"Ils nous ont entendu jouer, et ils ont changé de direction" répond-elle, contrite, se sentent responsable de ce qui lui a fait peur, de ce dont elle a été témoin dans sa vision. Mes yeux, ainsi que six autres paires, se tournent en un éclair de compréhension vers le visage de Bella puis se détournent.

"Combien de temps ? " demande Carlisle, s'adressant maintenant à Edward. Un air d'intense concentration traverse son visage, alors qu'il cherche la réponse.

"Moins de cinq minutes" Il fronce les sourcils à mon grand désarroi, "Ils courent, ils veulent jouer. " Je peux ressentir les bouffées de colère, de frustration et d'ennui qui inondent son corps comme le mien, et je tente d'ériger un semblant de barrière contre elles, mais j'en suis incapable.

"Peux-tu y arriver ? " lui demande Carlisle, ses yeux vacillant de nouveau vers Bella.

"Non, pas en la portant" coupe-t-il court. "D'ailleurs, la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin, c'est qu'ils attrapent son odeur et qu'ils se mettent à la chasse".

"Combien ?" demande Emmett à Alice. Il semble excité et je résiste à l'envie de grogner contre lui.

"Trois" répond Alice laconiquement.

"Trois" se moque-t-il avec arrogance. "Laissez les venir". Ses muscles d'aciers se contractent le long de ses bras massifs. Ça c'est Emmett, toujours à la recherche d'un défi. Carlisle délibère longuement. Oui, même pour moi, cela parait long. Seul Emmett semble imperturbable. Moi, ainsi que tous les autres, fixe le visage de Carlisle avec des yeux inquiets, attendant d'entendre ce que notre patriarche a à dire en ce qui concerne la façon de gérer cette situation.

"Continuons simplement de jouer" décide-t-il finalement. Mes yeux se rétrécissent, incrédules. Sa voix, cependant, est froide et posée, comme toujours, n'admettant aucun argument. "Alice dit qu'ils sont simplement curieux. " Tout cela est échangé dans un tourbillon de mots fluides, qui ne dure que quelques secondes.

Pour une raison quelconque, j'ai l'impression que je me suis perdu dans la conversation, écoutant l'échange de mots et des morceaux de la discussion, mais rien ne semble avoir de sens et je n'arrive plus à comprendre un seul mot.

"Ont-ils soif ?" entends-je Esmé demander à Edward, dans une vibration silencieuse de ses lèvres, afin que Bella ne puisse pas entendre. Edward secoue la tête et le soulagement se propage sur son visage.

Subitement, je suis de retour dans le monde de la compréhension et je me rends compte que j'ai aussi envie de secouer Esmé. _Comment peut-elle se sentir soulagé parce qu'ils n'ont pas soif _? Qu'ils _soient_ ou non assoiffés, si ce sont des _chasseurs_, de toute façon, il y aura des problèmes.

"C'est toi qui attrape, Esmé" dit Edward. Et il se met en position de protection devant Bella._ Bella_ ? Momentanément choqué par ma soudaine prise de conscience qu'elle est encore là, je consacre un instant à examiner ses émotions. Surprise-surprise, la fille _a_ peur pour une fois, mais pas aussi effrayée qu'elle _devrait_ l'être.

Le reste d'entre nous revenons lentement sur le terrain de jeu. Prudemment, nous scannons tous la forêt sombre avec nos yeux perçants. Alice et Esmé s'orientent dans la direction d'où se tiennent Bella et Edward.

"Relâche tes cheveux" demande Edward à Bella à voix basse. Seulement, je peux sentir la guerre qui fait rage sous son masque réservé.

Obéissante, Bella fait glisser le lien qui maintient ses longs cheveux en place. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je regarde sa queue de cheval se défaire dans sa main et, lorsqu' elle secoue la tête, sa chevelure sombre cascade et se repositionne naturellement autour de ses épaules délicates. Ravalant ma salive, je ne peux qu'être pessimiste en pensant que cela ne va pas marcher. L'odeur de Bella est encore trop attrayante et délicieuse, comestible.

"Les autres arrivent maintenant." Elle énonce une évidence.

"Oui, reste immobile, garde le silence, et ne quitte pas mon côté, s'il te plait. " Edward cache bien la détresse dans sa voix. Mais je suis sûr que Bella peut la percevoir aussi bien que je le peux. Il place ses longs cheveux en avant, essayant sans y parvenir de masquer son odeur.

"Cela ne changera rien", dit doucement Alice. "Je pourrais la sentir à l'autre bout du terrain." Je le peux aussi, malheureusement.

"Je sais." Un soupçon de frustration transpire dans sa voix, et Bella ne manque pas de le remarquer. _Tellement perspicace pour une humaine_…

Carlisle se tient sur la plaque de lancement, et nous rejoignons la partie à contre cœur. Les secondes s'égrènent le match progresse avec apathie maintenant, tout notre enthousiasme s'en est allé. Personne n'ose frapper trop fort et Emmett, Rosalie et moi restons à l'intérieur du terrain.

De temps en temps, les yeux de Rosalie se tournent furtivement vers Bella. Ce que Bella remarque, malgré la peur qui l'engourdie. Aux yeux de Bella, ils peuvent sembler sans expression, mais aux miens, ils montrent une Rosalie plus blafarde que je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Edward ne prête aucune attention au jeu, ses yeux et son esprit fixer sur la forêt. Il est exaspéré par lui-même.

"Je suis désolé Bella" l'entends-je murmurer férocement. "C'était stupide et irresponsable de ma part de t'exposer comme ça. Je suis désolé. " Une vague de remords se déverse sur moi, provenant de sa direction, au moment où il dit cela. Subitement, sa respiration s'arrête et ses yeux se concentrent sur la droite du champ. Je suis le mouvement et les entends avant même de les voir.

Il se positionne devant Bella, avançant d'un demi-pas pour se tenir entre elle et ce qui arrive. Carlisle, Emmett et les autres se tournent dans la même direction, car eux aussi entendent leur déplacement avant de voir les intrus eux-mêmes.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Un autre chapitre complétement révisé. Merci de votre lecture!_

T/N: Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à traduire ce chapitre mais mon portable a eu un accident.


End file.
